


A little Snow was here and there

by middlemarch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She's expecting her fourth child in the early spring.





	

There were some things Mary Crawley Talbot couldn’t confess to anyone. She suspected even those who’d loved her with the most tolerance—Sybil, Anna, her dear Matthew, wouldn’t understand why she didn’t want to give Henry a son. It wasn’t something she liked to consider, she knew it was beneath her and was also entirely beyond her control, but she felt it with every kick of every baby he’d given her. This time was no different. Winnie and Elizabeth were happy with George as the princely older brother and so would this next daughter be. Henry’s Mary was not Matthew’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in form (drabble), a contribution to the Downton Abbey Season 7 challenge, and an attempt at a succinct exploration of Mary's ambivalence about her marriage to Henry and how she has been changed not just by Matthew's death but by the decision to marry Henry. The title is from Emily Dickinson and was chosen to suggest that with her choice of Henry, she has moved beyond the warmer, kinder Mary we knew when she was married to Matthew to another version of herself, not necessarily less likable, but with some parts that are broken, some that are mended and some that remain sharp. And now the note is longer than the piece!


End file.
